


Good behavior

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bite Marks Special, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, cw for some mild coercion and skewed power dynamics, just a short smutty thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: “You two must be stressed, I know it’s been hard, but you’ve both done so well.” Jan has a physical response to the praise and coupled with the heat of Mr. Smith at his back it almost makes him whimper.Winter stalks forward. Mr. Smith’s hand tenses and fists in his hair, tugging in a way that makes him shiver. Winter kneels in front of them, and puts a finger under his jaw, tilting his head up to consider him.“I think Jan could use a bit of a reward for all his hard work, don’t you, Mr. Smith?”
Relationships: Jan/Mr. Smith, Jan/Mr. Smith/Winter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Good behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the power dynamics in the pack a lot and this was fun to write.

“There’s my good boy.” Warmth floods him as the words sink in, answering some need, some craving that’s been gnawing at him for the last several hours. His shudder does not go unnoticed. Winter finds him later curled up with Mr. Smith stroking his hair. Winter eyes them critically and Jan can feel Mr. Smith tense behind him.

“You two must be stressed, I know it’s been hard, but you’ve both done so well.” Jan has a physical response to the praise and coupled with the heat of Mr. Smith at his back it almost makes him whimper. 

Winter stalks forward. Mr. Smith’s hand tenses and fists in his hair, tugging in a way that makes him shiver. Winter kneels in front of them, and puts a finger under his jaw, tilting his head up to consider him. 

“I think Jan could use a bit of a reward for all his hard work, don’t you, Mr. Smith?”

“You’re always looking out for us, always doing what needs to be done.” Winter slides his hand down the front of his chest, down, down until he finds the hard line of Jan’s cock straining against his trousers. Winter smirks and flattens his palm over it. Jan arches, trying to get more of that contact, and it presses his back into Mr. Smith so that he can feel exactly how affected he is by this development as well.

Winter leans in and fixes his mouth to Jan’s neck. Mr. Smith takes his handful of Jan’s hair and uses it to angle his head to give Winter easier access. He sucks a dark mark under Jan’s jaw and then pulls away to admire it. “Beautiful. Such beautiful well-behaved boys.”

Winter fixes his gaze on Mr. Smith. “Be good and get the both of you undressed for me?”

Mr. Smith rushes to comply. For all his anxiety, Jan knows how desperate he is to please, how desperate they both are for approval. The air of the room is cold against his flush skin and goose flesh chases over his arms. 

“Hold his arms.” Winter orders Mr. Smith and he takes both of Jan’s wrists in his hands, softer and more delicate than Jan’s own. He holds them behind Jan’s back and Jan knows he’s stronger, knows he could break free but he doesn’t want to. 

“Good, just like that, well done.” 

Mr. Smith exhales sharply against Jan’s ear. 

“Be quiet, we have a guest and others trying to sleep.”

Without any further warning Winter leans forward, settling between Jan’s legs and taking the length of his cock all the way into his mouth to the root. His surprised moan is cut off by Mr. Smith’s hand frantically covering his mouth. Winter works quickly bobbing and swirling his tongue. He pulls off as the pleasure is beginning to mount. 

“Good, good boy being quiet and still.” 

Jan whimpers into the hand covering his mouth. Mr. Smith presses his fingers into his lips and Jan opens, sucking two of them into his mouth. 

“Oh look at you, so smart, finding ways to keep yourself quiet.”

Winter reaches around them, adjusting them so that Mr. Smith is kneeling behind Jan, pressed to his back but offset so that Winter can wrap a hand around his cock. 

Winter smiles at them. “What a picture you boys make.”

He goes back to sucking Jan down and strokes Mr. Smith with one hand, working both of them closer to the edge. Mr. Smith is panting against his neck, little whimpers rising and dying in his throat, before he occupies himself with sucking bruises into Jan’s neck and shoulders. Mr. Smith comes first biting hard into the meat of his shoulder, stifling his cry, and Jan can feel the hot splatter of it against his flank. Jan follows shortly, biting down on Mr. Smith’s fingers in his mouth.

Winter pulls off, standing and fixing his clothing, wiping his mouth. “My good boys. So good for me. I trust you’ll be just as well-behaved in the future, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
